


Glitter on my Cigarette

by rxinhartlove



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Dark Betty Cooper, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Betty Cooper, Protective Jughead Jones, Sassy Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Leader Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinhartlove/pseuds/rxinhartlove
Summary: After running away from home with nothing except her cell phone, Betty Cooper finds herself in trouble with a drunk man. Before she can fight back she is saved by Jughead Jones, serpent king. Betty isn’t as impressed with him, especially after being claimed by him within the first few minutes they meet. But Jughead is nothing but persistent.THIS IS COMPLETELY INSPIRED BY THE FANFICTION SIMMER BY LAZYDAIZY!! I LOVE THAT WORK





	1. Property

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be updated every few days!  
> This is my first so please leave comments!!

From a stranger’s eyes, Betty Cooper was the perfect girl next door, dressed inevitably in a sundress with a pink cashmere sweater. To her friends, she was a quirky, sassy, beautiful girl who never let people push her around. To her family, she was never good enough, and constantly had a flaw pointed out, whether is was her bloated stomach, or the 85% on her math test.

But when she looked in the mirror, all she saw was an empty shadow staring back at her. As if she had been hollowed out and was just staring at her body. Betty never felt herself. She always felt like there was this other person inside her, waiting to snap. Her only way to keep this other person inside was the familiar pinch in her palms. And that is where Betty found herself doing as her mother scolded her. Her fingers curled into her palm and she felt the warmth of her blood, barely registering the pain. It felt wrong, but it made her feel in control. Her mind was really the only thing she had actual control over.

“How many damn times do I have to tell you Elizabeth.” Betty winced at the use of her full name. It felt unnatural to hear, since she was never _really_ Elizabeth.

“If I hear you gained one more pound, i’ll starve you for the rest of the week. What do you want people to think of you? _That you’re like Polly?”_

At the mention of her sisters name, Betty felt tears prick at the corner of her wide eyes. Polly might’ve been the only person who understood her. She had such a good relationship with her. They would talk about everything, from boys to gossip to scars. Polly knew her sister inside out. She knew Betty hadn’t really found herself yet. After hearing her mom say Polly’s name as if it was dirt on the bottom of her shoe, she finally snapped.

“DON’T you dare talk about Polly like that. She cared about me more than you. My own mother.”  
Betty had tears streaming down her face. She never cried in front of her mother, because she didn’t want her to think she’s weak. At this point she didn’t care what she thought.

“You always say how you want me to be perfect. The perfect daughter, student, everything! You say all this crap but you never realize what it does to me. Sometimes mom, you make me feel like i’m a mistake, like I shouldn’t even be here.”

Betty thought her mom would maybe give her some concern or even pity at the least. But her mother’s look only showed ice cold.

“Yeah maybe you shouldn’t.”

Betty felt like she had been slapped in the face. Before saying anything more she grabbed her purse and ran out of the house. Never has she felt so betrayed, so unloved. And she felt like that often. But this time, Betty saw the way her mom looked at her. Like she looked at Polly the day she was sent away. She remembered it so clearly…

 

_“Hey mom! Me and Betty are gonna head out for a bit. See you at dinner?” Alice Cooper looked at her daughter with the most disgusted look._

_“No, you aren’t.”_

_Polly paused and stared at her mother. “What do you mean?”_

_Before she even realized it, she was being dragged out of her own home like some criminal. She screamed and pleaded but Alice didn’t say anything except,_

_“They’ll make you perfect again.”_

 

When Betty felt her hair getting soaked she snapped out of her trance, those words echoing in her head. Where did Polly go? She never asked for answers and never received any. Betty overheard that entire conversation that day and never spoke of it. She felt guilty for not helping her sister. Betty knew Polly had a boyfriend, and she would drink. Betty wished she could do what she wanted. But her mother would never allow it, or she’d be sent away too. Betty couldn’t risk that.

When she heard the deep guttural laugh of a drunk man she looked up. She clearly hadn’t thought this through. She didn’t know where she was exactly, but from the lingering smell of cigarettes and the sight of a bright neon sign, she figured it out. Betty knew going inside a bar was dangerous, especially this late at night but she didn’t have a choice. Without looking back she headed into the cloud of smoke and sticky air that was known as The White Wyrm.

All through her life, Betty heard about how dangerous the Serpents were. The Serpents were a gang on the southside of town who were mostly criminals. Polly always said they were good looking, but that didn’t change the fact that they probably kill people every weekend. Betty always looked for the good in people, but when her mother twists things around, it gets a little fuzzy.

Betty continued on walking slowly into the serpent infested waters until she spotted an empty table. She wearily sat down and looked around her. It was a Tuesday night, so the bar was pretty much empty. She put her head in her hands and cried soft enough so no one could hear. How did her life become so painful? She used to have a good family who looked out for each other. And now her own mother was telling her she shouldn’t even exist?

She sat there for 15 minutes before she felt eyes on her. When she looked up she saw an older man staring at her. He got up and made his way over. She didn’t feel good all of a sudden.

“Excuse me babe, you look like you could use a break. Why don’t we head out? I’ll take you home.”

This man was definitely not planning on dropping her home. He was half drunk and smelled like body odor. She decided to play nice, not wanting to risk her safety.

“I’m good, thank you.”

He grabbed her arm. “C’mon you don’t mean that.”

She slapped his hand off her and got up. “I said I'm fine.”

His ugly smile turned into an even uglier scowl.

“You bitch! You’ll regret that you damn northsider.”

He grabbed her arm tighter and pulled her out of the bar. She felt a hand around her mouth and grimaced at the smell.

“GET OFF ME YOU CREEP!!” She yelled into his hand, but all that came out was a muffled scream.

She felt hot tears pool from her eyes and knew she should’ve just said, “Okay Mom, next time I won’t gain weight.” At least she’d be safe in her own bed. By the time they stepped outside, she barely registered what was about to happen. She felt the man get hauled away from her, hands on his neck, and pushed up against a wall by a faceless person. When he spoke, she shivered.

“What the hell’s your problem Tallboy?! Harassing girls half your age who clearly want nothing to do with you? If I see you touch her ever again, I will have you behind bars and out of the Serpents. I’m damn sure of it.”

He released the man who just coughed, struggling for air, and ran off. Betty wasn’t crying anymore and sighed at being saved. When she looked up at the man in front of her, she was breathless for a moment. He had blue eyes that pierced through her skin, and dark fluffy hair. One curl fell across his forehead and she was in awe. But that quickly faded away when she saw the Serpent logo on his leather jacket. He screamed danger and sin.

“Are you okay?” She looked up once again to see him a lot closer than before. His expression was nonchalant but he still looked worried.

“I could’ve handled it.” She spat, crossing her arms.

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah I'm sure. You know a thank you would nice.”

She didn’t trust him. He clearly was in the Serpents and he looked like he’s done a lot more than threaten a man.

She didn’t answer, and he got the message. Before walking away he pulled out a brown necklace. While she was too distracted by her thoughts, he closed it around her neck and from it dangled a large gold crown. She felt it and slowly backed up.

“What the hell did you just put on me?” She asked, her sad look now angry. It felt light, but when she yanked on it, nothing happened. She didn’t know how to take if off.

“If anyone gives you trouble, show them the necklace.”

“Okay.. but what is it?” Now she was getting annoyed. Two minutes ago he was her hero and now she looked like she wanted to slap him.

“Do you need a ride anywhere? Staying here late will only bring trouble.”

She scoffed as he dodged her question, ignoring what she clearly wanted to know. But she did need a ride. She figured she would go to Veronica’s house.

“Uh, yeah I guess.”

He led her over to his bike, and she eyed it cautiously.

“No way I am getting on that death trap.”

He chuckled and looked at her, that one curl falling between his eyes. She sighed inside at how sinfully good he looked.

He smirked. “You don’t have a choice princess.”

She narrowed her eyes at him for the nickname before grabbing the helmet. She stepped on and held onto him tightly. He smelled like cigarettes and wood cologne. It was entrancing. His body radiated warmth through the rain and she laid her head against his back.

They drove in silence other than being told where to take her. When he pulled up to the Pembrooke, he let her off the bike and they stood staring at each other for a while.

“Thank you, although I am fully capable of taking care of myself.”

“Okay _sure_ ,” he said defensively. “Whatever you say princess.”

She rolled her eyes at the nickname and he drove off. As she started to walk into the Pembrooke, she felt an engravement on the back of the crown. She flipped it over and read it.

_Property of Jughead Jones._


	2. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty turns to her best friend Veronica for support. Later on, Betty and Jughead talk again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up!! The next chapters will for sure be longer. Thank you for reading!! Please leave comments :)

_ Property of Jughead Jones.  _

 

Betty chuckled slightly at his first name, but her humor started to turn into anger. Property? She wasn’t some object to be claimed. And who the hell was this guy? He definitely had links to the Serpents, but really, who was he?

 

Betty knocked on her best friends door and after a few seconds she heard the lock click. The door slowly opened and Veronica looked surprised. 

 

“B? You know what time it is right? Not that I was actually asleep but still, you definitely would be. Also what happened to you? You look like you were dumped at the alter!! And what the hell happened to your arm? Did anyone hit you?!”

 

“Geez V, calm down!!” Betty laughed at her friend’s worrying. But that laughter slowly died as her face took on a sullen look. Before she knew it she was crying again. 

 

“Betty oh my god, what’s going on? Come inside.” 

 

The girls walked into Veronica’s room and she enveloped Betty into a hug. For a few minutes they sat there in silence. Finally Veronica spoke up. 

 

“B, please talk to me. You know I won’t judge you.”

 

She pulled back and stared at Veronica’s glossed eyes. They barely matched Betty’s red rimmed ones that were so puffy it seemed as if it was impossible to see out of them. 

 

“My mom practically kicked me out, so I ran to a bar. I almost got kidnapped by some drunk idiot until some other idiot saved me and then gave me a necklace which I can’t take off and he basically claimed me!! How dumb can people be?!” She practically sobbed her way through the entire speech. 

 

Veronica took a second before soaking in everything she was told. 

 

“B, you can stay with me until your wicked mother changes her mind. And for the other part, why exactly is the hero and idiot?”

 

Betty stared at her like she thought Veronica was an idiot as well. 

 

“Uh did you miss the part where I said he CLAIMED me?! I am not an object!”

 

Veronica started to laugh. Betty looked horrified until she started to laugh through her tears. That has been Veronica’s super power for Betty. She always made her smile through the worst of times. Betty wondered how Veronica could be friends with someone so boring. Maybe that’s why they got along so well. She was wild and the girl the boys chase after, while Betty was plain and the kind boys avoided. Until that damn Jughead Jones guy. 

 

“Well did this mystery man have a name?”

 

Betty chuckled when his name came off her lips. It sounded funny. 

 

“Jughead Jones. I think.”

 

Veronica turned white as a sheet. Clearly Betty didn’t know who he was exactly. Jughead Jones. Serpent king. Most dangerous man in Riverdale, maybe the entire state. He gets away with everything and no one talks back to him.

 

“Betty… Jughead is   
__  
the   
  
serpent king. Like, the leader. If you mess with him, it’s game over. You didn’t… say anything to him, did you?”

 

Betty practically looked like a ghost. She thought over before responding. 

 

“I may have been a little rude. He deserved it! No one can claim me!”

 

“Alright maybe he will leave it alone. Let’s just get some sleep now. Sound good?”

 

And with that the girls drifted off to sleep. A certain blonde couldn’t stop thinking about those blue eyes as hers shut. 

  
  
  


Jughead returned home to an empty house. As usual. He slid off his shirt and looked in the mirror. A new scar had formed from his last “aaron” or more specifically, fighting off some people. His finger traced over it before he winced slightly. It was pretty deep and to any normal person, would get stitches. 

 

But Jughead wasn’t normal. He had a reputation to keep up and getting sent to the hospital for something like a gash in his side wouldn’t be very kingly. He grabbed some alcohol to clean it with and wiped off the blood. He told himself it wasn’t too bad and covered it up. 

 

Jughead walked down to the White Wyrm which was located under his apartment. He owned the bar and was there most of the time anyway. It was about 5in the morning and his best friend Toni Topaz was there bright and early. As always. Toni Was a huge help to the bar ownership and was the most hard working employee. Maybe he was bias but he knew it to be true. Toni spotted him and smirked. 

 

“Hey Forsythe! What’re you up to this early in the morning? Got a girl? Can we share?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and he threw a cloth at her. 

 

“Cut it out asshole. I need help with something. I need you to find out what you can about this girl.”

 

He showed her a nice picture he had taken of Betty before she was hauled off by Tall Boy. He didn’t know her name but Riverdale’s a small town. And Toni was his best hacker. 

 

“Ahah so Jughead’s getting laid now, are we?” 

 

Again, he threw the cloth at her. 

  
  


Two days later, Betty was still staying at Veronica’s. Veronica didn’t mind and told her many times, but Betty couldn’t help but feel guilty. She felt like a burden in Veronica’s life. She felt like a burden to everyone. Maybe that’s why her boyfriend Archie Andrews barely talks to her. She feels like she’s listing everyone. 

 

The vibration in her purse interrupts her thoughts and she pulls it out. She opens to see she has a message from a random number. She reads it. 

 

__  
hey there princess   


 

Betty rolls her eyes and knows exactly who called her that just a few days ago. 

 

**Jughead?**

 

__  
Who else?  


 

Betty realizes she never told him her number. She starts to get nervous remembering Veronica’s words. 

 

**How’d you get my number? I don’t remember telling you.**

 

__  
I have my ways :))  


 

**Ugh. Okay well what do you want?**

 

__  
Can’t I just message a special girl wearing a special necklace?   


 

Betty’s heart raced a little and she remembered the chain. She looked down at her neck. Still there. 

 

**Listen Jughead, I don’t know who you are or what you want. So please leave me alone. Thank you.**

 

She scoffed and put her phone away. Another message came through and she couldn’t stop herself from looking instantly. He was insanely annoying but she couldn’t help but be intrigued. 

 

__  
Well then, Betty Cooper, why don’t you meet me at the White Wyrm so you can find out more?  


 

Betty thought for a second. She figured it couldn’t hurt. Maybe he’d get bored with her and leave her alone. Or take that stupid necklace off. Then she realized she didn’t tell him her name either. 

 

**How do you know my name?**

 

__  
Again, I have my ways.   


 

**Fine. I will be there at 6. Goodbye Jughead.**

 

She put her phone away and laughed out loud. Who was Betty becoming? Sneaking away to bars to meet boys? 

  
  


She felt more like herself than she has in ages. 


End file.
